The Real me
by Hiya120
Summary: Akira has always know more than he let's on. But how much does he know? Yaoi, Boys Love, BL, BoyxBoy I think you get it
1. My life sucks

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than OC's that could come up and the plot.

* * *

My life sucks.

How could a life of a 16-year-old in his second year of High School that's a slacker suck?

Well let's go back a few weeks to a month shall we?

I was an easygoing student whose life was change after a weird encounter with a strange man who knew my name. The man, who introduces himself as Shirogane, did not possess a shadow and explains that this is because he is a shadow himself. I run from him in fright hey I thought that the guy was a nut case.

Later that night, I return with my friends, Kengo and Aya, to our high school – only to be attacked by shadow monsters.

Shirogane appears out of nowhere to lend his aid but due to the overwhelming number of these monsters, then he kisses me, transforming me into a shadow and spirit like him. The fight ends with the monsters being vanquished but with a price. I will only be able to return to his human form if Shirogane becomes my shadow.

Then I still doesn't trust Shirogane completely who would if a weirdo changes you into a shadow. While at school, a massive shadow monster appears. In order to save my classmates, I and Shirogane faces the enemy, but with great hardship; causing heavy damage to I and more so to Shirogane whose back was stabbed by the monster's fang.

Shirogane then takes me to a bar to meet the Master, a blind bartender in possession of very strong psychic abilities. The Master heals both of them and discloses useful information regarding the Doppler item thereby allowing me to regain my human form without Shirogane's intervention.

I meet Kengo's big sister, Mayu, at the bar and Shirogane tells him to leave. They leave after a small disturbance with Aya and Mayu. Mayu has an attraction to good-looking guys which leads to her being possessed by a shadow monster. I, with the help of Kengo and Shirogane, exorcise Mayu and kill the monster. Kengo follows me around wanting to become my sidekick.

As I explain to Kengo about the Kokuchi and Shirogane, Aya appears and forces them to watch her kendo lesson as punishment for skipping class. During the lesson, they meet Aya's teacher, Hiroki Tsukikage.

Later, Tsukikage finds himself surrounded by the corruption in Japan's streets, and is soon possessed by a Kokuchi. The following day, news of a Sword-Killer spreads. One night, while walking home, Aya defeats the Sword-Killer, who turns out to be Tsukikage, and saves Mayu in the process.

As I and Kengo try to defeat the Kokuchi, Aya awakens her latent powers and defeats it herself. Afterwards, Shirogane persuades me into having comrades, as they are a necessity to me.

Angry that I refuse to let him be my ally; Kengo walks away from the situation and fights with a couple of upperclassmen, saving Haruka in the process. Meanwhile, Aya tries to persuade me into apologizing.

Later, the man with the eye patch and blue hair appears and introduces himself as Nanaya. He leaves a Kokuchi-possessed Kengo to fight me, while Nanaya's subordinate, Lulu, taunts Aya.

Lulu reveals that Shirogane is a royal spirit, to which Shirogane responses as the position of keeping both worlds in balance. After beating the Kokuchi out of Kengo, I reveals that he doesn't want to drag Kengo into fighting Kokuchi and risk him getting hurt, but is persuaded by Kengo other wise. Handing Kengo the Al Cesta glove, I finally accepts him as my ally.

I, Kengo, and Aya are invited to Haruka Kujou's house, where they learn the secrets of the secrets of the Kujou family.

The previous head of the Kujou house, Shinnosuke Kujou, had experimented with devilish experiments and rituals.

The group is then attacked by two sealed servants of the Kujou house, Kyou and Rin, who had escaped by manipulating Kengo. I and Aya fight the two, during which Aya reacts to her Kuresame, giving her samurai armour and a katana for use. I, Aya, and Shirogane successfully exorcise the two after hearing their history, in which they were involved with Shinnosuke Kujou's evil rituals. However, Nanaya had saved them from pain by possessing them with Kokuchi. After, Haruka befriends me, giving me another friend besides Kengo, who is, comedicaly, still tied up in the Kujou house's basement.

Bar Still receives a new employee: Shou Mikami. Both Aya and Mayu apparently fall in love with him. A day later, Shou and Mayu go out on a date. At the end of the date, Shou appears where I like to be alone, but can't anymore thank to Shirogane. Shou then reveals a devastating secret: his name is actually Shouko Mikami, and that he is actually a woman. Finding the courage to tell Mayu within me, Shou tries to confess his secret to Mayu the next day, but she misinterprets this [thanks to Aya] as a proposal.

Later, Mayu is heartbroken when she finds out the truth. Melancholic, Shou is possessed by a Kokuchi, and attacks Mayu. However, she is saved by me and the others. In the end, Shou decides to admire Aya, who she strangely finds very manly.

While watching a rehearsal for the acting club, two members of the Saou Boys Club ask me to play the part of Hamlet in their next play. Reluctant at first, I eventually agree to play Hamlet.

However, during the course of rehearsal, many accidents occur that threaten my life. One of the Saou Boys Members, Sawaguchi (a woman who acts as the director) volunteers to play the role of Hamlet. However, Maki (a talented actor who wanted me to play Hamlet) will only allow me to play Hamlet. Sawaguchi, hurt by this fact, is possessed by a Kokuchi.

After she is saved by me and the others, Maki and Sawaguchi express their love for each other and make the play a huge success.

On the request of Haruka, I and co. head to a strange mansion to help Yuriko whose parents have disappeared and to help her find a jade baby.

After, resting in the hot springs, Nanaya shows up and traps them with an army of Kokuchi. Yuriko's parents are discovered to have been swallowed up by the shadows. But, before they were swallowed they entrusted their wishes in a statue that saves I and co.

The mansion is destroyed; however, Yuriko finally makes peace with her parents after finding the jade baby inside the statue.

A popular idol named Jun Fujisaki enrols into My school due to an 'incident'. Apparently, he knows me because they were friends back during their first year. He had asked me to join him in his career.

However, I declined saying I preferred my life now. Jun admits to me that the incident that had occurred was a fraud. The incident involved Jun beating a man. However, Jun was forced to hit the man due to self-protection.

The press and the society views Jun as a snobbish and not-so-good person, which causes him create anger inside of him. This anger interests Nanaya and he merges a Kokuchi and Jun. I, Kengo, Shirogane, and Aya have to fight against Jun to save him.

Shirogane has a weird dream and gets sick. With him becoming sick, the team delays their plans on how to beat Nanaya and lets him rest for a while. However, Nanaya enraged that his boss has given up hope on him, kidnaps Kengo and Aya in order to lure our Shirogane. With Shirogane in bed, I set out to save his friends, but he is almost killed by Nanaya. Shirogane comes and saves me and collapses. Nanaya, seeing this is chance to take Shirogane, captures Shirogane and takes him away. I stare into darkness, angry that I couldn't save Shirogane.

Determined to save Shirogane the team heads out to take him back. At the same time, Shirogane is being tortured but isn't showing any signs of weakness. I and Co. then arrives and during the fight with Nanaya I gain a new weapon and stronger power.

I and Co. heads out to find Kengo and My friend, Kouni. But he finds them first and peeks under Aya's skirt. A few minutes later Kouni is challenged to a fight by three strong-looking guys.

However, Kou is so fast that they barely can see his movements he defeats them easily. Later that day Shirogane sneaks out when I has fallen asleep and meets up with Kouni, apparently they know each other. I surprise them by coming just a few minutes later and after a fight with simple kokuchi's, the whole team gathers, Kouni says he will serve me, his king.

The next "work" for Kouni is to separate a Mafia's son from his girlfriend who is Kengo's sister. The problem starts with a broken-heart so, the kokuchi appear...

Aya is told to investigate the 5 mysteries in the High School, so (as she is afraid of ghosts) I, Kengo and Shirogane helped her.

All those mysteries prove to be false, but after they thought it's all done, Maya falls sick and goes to a doctor. The doctor is deeply unsatisfied with his current position, being in a high school and in a university treating mild sickness.

He is possessed by Kokuchi.

All pictures have their meanings... One picture made by Momiji reflected I in his Shadow form fighting against Kokuchi, when they started to investigate the artist, they found that the artist was actually called Momiji, a great grandchild of a great artist.

The artist had drawn the portrait of Haruko's grandfather several decades ago when he was small, which looked identical to Haruko. The artist is now old and unable to draw, his vengeance causing him to be possessed by Kokuchi.

Also just today Aya and Kengo each requests I help with the tennis and boxing club. I have no interest and ignore their invitation, but I am threatened with an embarrassing secret from my past and reluctantly accept.

I am made to do club activities from my usual going home routine. However, the tennis and boxing match are on the same day.

Both the Boxing and tennis team captains then struggle for me.

Then Lulu arrives with Kokuchi and possesses the opposing sides. I, feeling like a pawn, fight all of the Kokuchi single-handedly. At the end, I complete all of the challenges issued.

See my life sucks and now I'm at Bar Still as ever one tells in their own way what really happened leaving out little things like that I WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO FIGHT ALL OF THE KOKUCHI SINGLE- HANDILY!

Yep my life sucks my name is Akira Nikaido that is 16-year-old is in my second year of High School. I am thought of strong and impatient, often skipping class since I don't like school.

Changing into my shadow form causes my hair and portions of his clothing to turn black, and my eyes to turn red. Well that's what everyone things they know about me

My 'friends/allies' even thought they know nothing about me are;

Shirogane

With his trademark black coat and top hat, and long, silvery hair, Shirogane is a mysterious man who appears before me and involves me in the fight between the shadow world and human world.

He carries around a cane which, apparently, can be surged with spiritual energy to fight off Kokuchi.

Shirogane hides his true personality. His way of speech changes to one with a sharp tongue.

His usual calm, smiling side becomes more cold and aggressive.

After switching personalities his cane changes to a katana.

Kengo Asamura ,

16-year-old Kengo is in the same class as me, and usually hangs out with me. He has a very cheerful disposition.

His latent abilities were activated in his desire to help his older sister. He usually fights using his own body, and uses Al Cesta gloves given to him by me/Shirogane, which takes the form of gauntlets in battle that seemingly increases Kengo's strength.

Aya Suzuno ,

Another 16-year-old student in my class, Aya is part of its Disciplinary Committee, and has a strong sense of justice.

She has a very direct personality and is very skilled in kendo. As such, she uses her kendo while fighting Kokuchi.

Her Kuresame, given to her by Shirogane, gives her yoroi and a katana to use in battle.

Haruka Kujo

An 11-year-old American university graduate, who has befriends me. He is rich and lives in a huge mansion.

He is the successor to the Kujo family, known for its daemonic experiments using traditional techniques of yin and yang.

To atone for his ancestors' sins, Haruka volunteers to fight the Kokuchi alongside me, despite him not being able to physically fight them. He uses a crossbow.

Shuichi Wagatsuma a.k.a. Master

Shuichi is an acquaintance of Shirogane's, and owns a bar named 'Bar Still'. He is commonly called "Master".

Even though he is blind, his Reiken allows him to sense spirits and Kokuchi. He also has an ability that allows him to cure others, albeit a little painfully. Yeah right getting the wound is better than him healing it.

Kou

Kou is one of the Rei. He is a perverted 25-year-old friend to both me and Kengo from an event that occurred several years ago. He has a unique personality.

Loyal to Ryuko, and is one of Ryuko's five "children". (But I'm not supposed to know that).

Ryuko ,

He is the King of the Rei, opposite of the Shin. My King form.

His black hair grows longer and his attire changes into a long white coat with straps around his wrist, and two belts around his waist.

His weapon also changes to a white/silver scythe with a long lavender reddish/pinkish cloth hanging off. (He is also me but once again I'm not suppose to know that and Shirogane thinks that we are two different people a long with every one else).

Mayu Asamura

Kengo's older sister. Master taught her how to exorcise evil spirits. Obsessed with attractive guys, she was once possessed by a shadow but was saved by me.

She continues harboring her yen for bishōnen (meaning "beautiful youth boy). A running gag in the series is her increased obsessive ness for attractive guys when she's drunk, including both me and Master.

Lastly every one sees me as strong and impatient, often skipping class since I don't like school.

But that's not how I am my so called 'friend' don't even know my favorite colour or food, why I wear a collar or even why I live alone but I know almost every thing about then sad huh?

This is my life.

Let's listen to Kengo's recount of the day shall we it goes a little like this:

**Kengo****:** This is how it happened okay ever one

**Aya****: **I know how it happened

**Master****:** …. _'Clearing a glass'_

**Shirogane****:** I want to know

**Haruka****:** I also would like to know

**Kou****: **Let's hear it

**Kengo: **It's a tale of daring and faith. It all started when Akira was asked to help out with the boxing club by me and the tennis club by Aya —

**Shirogane: **You can play tennis Akira?

**Me:** Huh yeah

**Shirogane**: That's so cute

**Everyone:** 'sweat drop'

**Me**: Kengo!! Story!!

**Kengo:** Oh yeah! Well any way while Akira was playing the games Kokuchi attacked and me and Aya killed them all while he won the matches we asked him to help us but he just said that it was pay back for doing this for us so when he finshed he just sat back and watched us as if we where some kind of show.

**Master: **Is that right Aya?

**Aya: **Wha? Huh ….Yeah?... sure it was?

**Kou: **Why didn't you help them Akira?

**Master and Me:** …..

**Haruka: **Yes I would like to know also why you didn't help them.

And that's what has happened so I either tell the truth and no one listens to me or I just leave.

I just left.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please reviwe if you have the time

Thanks


	2. I take it back it doesn't suck

I own nothing but the plot an any oc's that may come up (but unlikely and if they do they will have a small role like and random person/ worker/class mate ect and will only have a really small part like something that is just passing nothing bit because I'm not a big fan of OC)

* * *

**YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI **

_**WARNING!!**_

_Don't like yaoi/ male x male action? _

_Then don't read!!_

_This fic is entirely shounen ai and it's not rated M for nothing. _

_You don't like smut? _

_Then don't read further then this!_

_You have been warned, so don't come complaining later!_

I think you get it

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Akira has always known more than he lets on.

But how much does he know?

What if he knew all about the things that Shirogane has keep from him and if he knew all about the other world and all about Ryuko and the children?

What if he was Ryuko ,not just have his Rei?

What if he had all that he could take and wanted to get his own back on every one with a bar tenders help?

**Pairings:**

Akira x Shuichi (aka master)

* * *

Hiya 120: Hi today the disclaimer is going to be done by none other than **AKIRA** the persons life I'm making a living hell.

Akira: **WHY ME YOU FREAK???**

Hiya 120: because I fell bored with my life and I have nothing better to do with my time.

Akira: **BUT WHY ME????**

Hiya 120: because it's fun :) **NOW DO IT BEFORE I PUT YOU WITH KENGO**

Akira: **NNNOOOOOOO NOT KENGO!!!** Hiya 120 doesn't own any thing just the plot and any oc's that could come up.

Hiya 120: Let's start shall we.

* * *

No I take it back my life doesn't suck.

Oh no it's a living hell.

How?

Let's see shall we?

I got up no big deal right?

I mean what could go wrong getting **OUT OF BED?! **

**HERE WHAT!!! **

This all started with something very sad.

Now, don't get all worked up, nobody was killed (unfortunately but will be very hurt and/or will be killed depending on my mood at the time when I get my hands on them) so there is no need to cry.

Now unless you're a sympathizing heart, who stops to consider the feelings of others and other crap like that you will not understand.

Thoughts 'friend' of mine thought it would be a great idea to tell Shirogane, that I should have training, when I get out of bed encase I was attacked in the morning or something or other like that.

They are now on the top of my _'people to kill list'_ other wise know as the _'Black list'_ or _'They are going to hell'_ as well as the good old _'Hit list'_.

So Shirogane attacks me the minute, when I just pulled the **COVER OF THE BED BACK!!!! **

**WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DOES THAT? I MEAN I JUST PULLED THE COVERS BACK!! GOD DAMN IT MAY THEY BURN IN HELL**

**NO ONE REMOTELY SANE WOULD DO THAT UNLESS THEY TOLD THEIR STUDENT BEFORE HAND THAT THEY WOULD DO THAT!!! AT LEST GIVE A HINT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT MY GOD!!!!**

**GOD DAMN IT WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?!? NO ONE THATS WHO**

**ARE THEY INSANE OR SOMETHING?!?! YEAH I BET THEY ARE OR THEY JUST HATE ME OR SOMETHING A LONG THAT LINE!!! I WOULDN'T UP IT PAST THEM!**

**THE ONLY PERSON THAT DOESN'T PICK ON ME OR TRIES TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL IS SHUICHI AND FOR GODS SAKE I AM BARELY AROUND HIM! **

**UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHO GOES TO MY SCHOOL AND FOLLOW ME AROUND ALL DAY LONG.**

**YEAH THAT'S **right maybe I should spend more time with Shuichi and see how every one will react. Of cause I have to tell him before hand to see if he will let me. That a great idea. But, how to tell him with out everyone around?… hm….

**AFTER SCHOOL AT ABOUT 9:30 PM**

Okay so I got out of the house now to go to Still Bar and get in without any one noticing easy for me.

Here I go.

'Ding ding' (the bell on the door if it doesn't have one it does now)

"Hello Akira. What brings you here tonight?"

**Akira:** "I was wondering if you could help me with something"

Shuichi:"Hmm… First tell me what happened the day before and what you want to do and I'll think about it"

**Akira:** "Uh... it was just as they said yeah?"

Shuichi:".........We both know that didn't happen that way"

**Akira**: Sigh "Okay lets make a deal I tell you and you help me out"

Shuichi:"...Okay"

So I told him the whole story about what had happened with then and the teams, after that I told him about my plan to get back at my _'friends' ._

He was quite the whole way thou I had no idea what he would say

Shuichi:".....You only want to be around me to get back at the others?"

So that was it

**Akira:** "No I want to get to know you and this way I can kill two brid with one stone. Get to know you, as well to get back at them"

He smiled.

God did he look good like that

Shuichi:"That good to know. But how are we going to do this?"

**Akira:** "Where did you live master"

Shuichi:"Above the bar and you can call me Shuichi"

**Akira:** "Thanks for letting me call you by his name. Hm your living above the bar?"

Shuichi:"Yes"

**Akira:** "That's it your living with me from now on"

Shuichi:"......What?"

**Akira:** "You heard me"

Shuichi:"....what about your family?Shirogane?"

**Akira**:"Shirogane is hardly there unless he has to be...My family....they are dead all of them what I live in is what they left because they didn't have a will I got every thing"

Shuichi:"Oh...Sorry"

**Akira**: "That aright they better off dead, anyway"

Shuichi:"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

**Akira:** "Nope"

Shuichi:"Fine. When can I move in then?"

**Akira:** "When you get packed"

Shuichi:"Monday?"

**Akira:** "Pick me up from school then?"

Shuichi:"Why not"

**Akira:** "Yay"

Shuichi: "........"

**Akira:** "Thank you"

I smiled at him waved good bye and left I couldn't wait until Monday after all its Saturday two day only.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Review if you have the time

Thank you


	3. Oh crap!

I own nothing but the plot an any oc's that may come up (but unlikely and if they do they will have a small role like and random person/ worker/class mate ect and will only have a really small part like something that is just passing nothing bit because I'm not a big fan of OC)

**YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI**

_**WARNING!!**_

_Don't like yaoi/ male x male action? _

_Then don't read!!_

_This fic is entirely shounen ai and it's not rated M for nothing. _

_You don't like smut? _

_Then don't read further then this!_

_You have been warned, so don't come complaining later!_

I think you get it

**Summary:**

Akira has always known more than he lets on.

But how much does he know?

What if he knew all about the things that Shirogane has keep from him and if he knew all about the other world and all about Ryuko and the children?

What if he was Ryuko ,not just have his Rei?

,

What if he had all that he could take and wanted to get his own back on every one with a bar tenders help?

**Pairings:**

Akira x Shuichi (aka master)

Hiya 120: Hi today the disclaimer is going to be done by none other than **MASTER** the other persons life I'm making a living hell.

Shuichi: Thank you……I think

Hiya 120: That's nice Akira yelled at me before I felt so sad after wards

Shuichi: I'm sorry that happened but I can not do any thing about it

Hiya 120: Why thank you

Shuichi: You're welcome. Hiya 120 doesn't own any thing just the plot and any oc's that could come up.

Hiya 120: Now onward

**MONDAY, **

**SCHOOL AT ABOUT 4:30 PM (Akira's POV)**

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!

GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT! GOD DAMM IT!

BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL!

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Why would I swear so much?

Well nothing big really happened; it was just like every other Monday until the bell went.

What happened?

Here's what.

_**One:**_ Got up.

Shirogane attacks me the minute, when I just pulled the cover back and got up after, beat him.

_**Two:**_ Had a shower

_**Three:**_ Got changed

_**Four:**_ Had breakfast

_**Five:**_ Departed to school

_**Six:**_ Got to school

_**Seven:**_ Had classes

_**Classes where:**_

(I can't remember how Japanese high schools work so they just have 6 classes and recess and lunch like in America and Australia)

1. _Physics –_ Did nothing drew in book

2. _English –_ Slept (learning the language (they speak Japanese))

_Recess _– Ate food

3. _Japanese –_ Slept

4. _Maths –_ Slept

_Lunch – _Eatfood, went to the art rooms, did some work there

5. _Chemistry_ – Drew in book

6. _Gym _– Did do something in/had to

_**Eight:**_ School ended, Went to locker

_**Nine:**_ Went to walk out of school without Shirogane – he went somewhere

_**Ten:**_ Saw Shuichi at the school gate waiting for me

Things were okay, after I thought of ways to kill the people looking at Shuichi. I went to greet him.

Every thing was going fine; I was telling Shuichi, about the house that he was going to move in, and where he was sleeping and what the rules where and other things like that - like what time I got and made breakfast stuff like that.

When he offered to pay for things like rent and stuff, I turned him down I had my own reasons for him to stay and I told him that, as well as the fact I don't won't take money from him anyway as I was the one who asked him to live with me.

When we got to my house, I showed him around a bit, and then made dinner - Shuichi offered to help- and did some home work.

That's when things went bad.

It's not my fault!

I swear!

………….Okay maybe a little bit, but no one no matter whom, should look that cute when they look confused!....

I …. I …. I….. may…..I may…. have….have…..

……………... I ………..

…………….Kissed him…………

Then I did something really stupid after that I ran to my room closed the door and just stayed in there.

*********************************************************************

**MONDAY, **

**SCHOOL AT ABOUT 4:30 PM (Shuichi's POV)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………Ah………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………….Oh………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………my…………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………..Akira- Kun is a good kisser

No, I must pay an attention to what happened; now let's go back to the morning.

_**One:**_ I got up.

_**Two:**_ Had a shower

_**Three:**_ Got changed

_**Four:**_ Had breakfast

_**Five:**_ Packed up my stuff

_**Six:**_ Found out where Akira's school was

_**Seven:**_ Head off to the school

_**Eight:**_ Got to the school

_**Nine:**_ Waited for Akira at school gate

_**Ten:**_ Walked with Akira to his and my new home

As we where on the way to Akira's house, he was telling me, about the house I was going to move in, and where I was sleeping and what the rules where and other things like that - like what time he got and made breakfast and other things along those lines.

When I offered to pay things for like rent and other things I was turned down –I was shocked- Akira said that he had his own reasons for letting me to stay and told me that, that for a fact he don't won't take money from me anyway as he was the one who asked me to live with me.

When I first saw the house, no, more like mansion, yes, it was a mansion. I was shocked Akira just smiled – he looked cute like that - at my reaction and told me other than Shirogane I was the first one that has seen it, the others it seemed, that they just walk past the house, thing it was someone's else's.

The mansion was big, even bigger than most manors in the area - if there were any others. It had a waterfall behind it, a lily pond with a red bridge over it.

The house had a large a picture of an moon on it, with a two swords with a hooded man holding then crossed in front of each other, the man was kneeling was if protecting it the mansion and the people inn it.

When we went in, they walked down a huge hallway that led into the living room.

From the living room, further in, several rooms branched out.

The mansion in total had 101 rooms; 25 bedrooms, 18 other rooms that looked like studies and so on, 2 Kitchens, 10 bathrooms (not the ones in the bedrooms), 15 dojos, 16 libraries and two large gardens which made every me very happy.

We walked down the hallway but stopped at the room next to the main bedroom –why this was my room I had no idea, also that it would be so close to Akira - at its end.

Carefully Akira unlocked the golden knob and entered. The room was large with fancy furniture, a small hanging flower garden above, light white drapes, black carpet with white designs in it.

The room had five windows –which over looked the garden and the entrance to the house - and a huge closet with a bathroom of its own.

I soon found out that each room was large with furniture to suite the use of the room, drapes, carpet, windows and a huge closet -if needed- with a bathroom of its own –if needed-.

Thr rules of the house were the main things, which one would think of.

_**Rules of the house: **_

_**One:**_ Stay out of Akira's personal rooms

_**Two:**_ Try to make sure your clothes get to the washer within three days of their removal.

_**Three:**_ Breakfast is at seven-thirty unless you're ill or something,

_**Four:**_ Don't leave your stuff lying around.

_**Five:**_ Akira's manga, CD, rune, tarot cards, and the weapons and poison collections is not to be touched without permission that off the list of 'touchable items' –How he got such things do not want to know-

When we sat down in the house, Akira then made dinner - I offered to help but he said no- and Akira did some home work in less than an hour.

Then I asked him something about his homework and he laughed at me saying it was easy, and I got confused about how easily he did his work. Then he looked at me.....

.....Then he kissed me –more like we had a make out session-, after that he turned bright red and ran out the room after our mini make-out, and into his room and here I am, now thinking about what to do.

What should I do?

Okay.

Let's think for a minute.

Okay.

Do I want Akira to be happy?

Yes

Do I want him to be safe?

Yes

Do I want him hurt?

No

Do I like seeing him happy?

Yes

Do I like seeing him unhappy/upset?

No

Am I happy when I see him?

Yes

Do I think about him often?

Yes

Do I always want to be around him?

Yes

Do I get jealousy when I see the Akira talking to another guy/girl that's flirting with him?

Yes

Whenever I think about them Akira heart beats faster?

Yes

Do I smile whenever I hear his voice?

Yes

Am I always smiling a real when I am with him?

Yes

Do I get sad when I haven't see Akira for a while?

Yes

Do I just want to be with him?

Yes

Do I ever want to leave Akira's side?

No

Can I see myself with Akira, and always be happy with him, and accept his faults?

Yes

If Akira laughs, would it make me smile?

Yes

Do I treat Akira with respect?

Yes

Do I have no hidden agendas, no wants except for Akira's happiness no matter what Shirogane says is the best?

Yes

Would I degrade him if his don't full-fill my desires?

No

Would I let Akira go if he was unhappy with me?

Yes

If Akira had some secrets, would I tell any one, and would I accepted them, if they where told to me?

Yes

Do I love Akira?

…….............................................................................................................................................................................................…………………………Yes. I do

Well then I must go talk to him.

"Akira?" I called softly from the other side of the door

Nothing

Damm

Just as I was about to knock I could hear light sobbing.

Oh dear God did I make him cry?

Okay keep calm don't panic just go in and talk to him and should be alright.

I hope

I placed my hand on the door and opened it –thank god he forgot to lock the door-. And walked in.


End file.
